Me roban a mi enana!
by RoyNoboy
Summary: A Mizuiro le gustan las mujeres mayores... Rukia es más que una mujer mayor... ¿Qué van a ver 50 sombreas de Grey? ¿Por qué Ishida tiene un libro de 50 sombres de Grey?


Los personajes pertecen al Tite pues, soy fan de Rukia, solo de Rukia, solo su felicidad es lo que me importa xD pero espero que les guste dejen algún comentario o sugerencia.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

Mizuiro estaba haciendo sonrojar a Rukia, a la temible fría e insensible Rukia... ¿Qué le dijo? Más importante... ¿Qué le hiso?

Pero antes de poder reaccionar vio lo que tanto temía. Mizuiro le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la noble y se despidió tomando su mano y besándola también, dejando a una Rukia totalmente roja.

Ambos ya se dirigían a su casa, Ichigo iba rojo de la rabia, en realidad no sabia que le pasaba, acaso eran ¿celos? Y en ese momento recordó porqué cuando se dio el incidente en la sociedad de almas quiso salvar a Rukia, la salvo porque no podía imaginar una vida sin esa shinigami...

-Rukia hablando con Ichigo-

Hey? Qué te pasa, tienes fiebre?

- No obtiene respuesta.

Hey ichigo mnm quería preguntarte por Mizuiro.

Ichigo se paro en seco y preguntó, ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

Bueno es que hace poco me pregunto mi edad y le dije que 15 y me dijo que yo estaba mintiendo, crees que el sepa algo sobre mi verdadera edad?

-No sé si sabe algo- dijo secamente, pero debe sospechar, debe ser tu forma de actuar, recuerda que a el le gustan las mujeres mayores...

Rukia se sonrojó e Ichigo sintió como algo en su interior se rompía, para luego preguntar y ¿Qué le dijiste?

Bueno le dije que me sentía como alguien mayor, que a veces creía que tenia como 150 años... Luego me dijo que no tenia porque fingir ser una niña, que él sabia que yo era una mujer -sonrojándose aun más - una mujer fuerte, madura, con carácter pero a la vez dulce y femenina, Ichigo hey hey? Reacciona! Estas bien?

No no pasa nada, sigue hablando...

Y bueno... El...el me beso - se toco la mejilla mientras lo decía.

Ichigo nunca había visto en esa mujer fría tanta ternura.

Ah por cierto me invitó a salir al cine :) le pregunté a Ishida sobre las citas, pero no me quiso decir nada Eeetto ichigo, ¿Qué se hace en las citas?

Y yo que voy a saber, cada vez sentía más rabia en su interior, que mierda le pasa a ese Mizuiro, seduciendo a su shinigami? pero al ver a Rukia tan feliz no pudo evitar pensar, tal vez a ella le gusta esta situación... Pero luego recordó algo, ella dijo que habló con Ishida?

Eeh Rukia, ¿Porqué hablaste con Ishida primero?

Bueno el es un chico maduro para su edad y además el llegó a preguntarme qué había pasado con Mizuiro...

Maldito Uryuu, no me digas que también te gusta Rukia? Wait wait dije TE GUSTA RUKIA? También te gusta Rukia, o sea... ¿Qué me gusta Rukia?...al terminar esta revelación en su mente, Rukia lo interrumpió

Bueno Ishida me dijo muchas cosas para aconsejarme pero al final,me dijo que te preguntara a ti sobre esto.

El se quedo pensativo...¿Acaso Ishida sabia de sus sentimientos antes que el mismo?

El pelinaranja artículo, eeh Rukia, ¿cuándo es tu cita?

Hoy en la tarde.

Mnm... apresúrate a llegar a la casa, dile a Yuzu que te preste algo, tengo que irme...

Antes de que Rukia reaccionara Ichigo ya se había ido...

La pelinegra hizo una mueca de insatisfacción y dijo... Al parecer en serio no le importa...

**Minutos después en la casa de Ishida **

Eeh ichigo,¿Qué vas a hacer? Dijo el Quincy.

No lo sé, y si a ella le gusta?

¿Y por eso la dejaras a merced de ese depredador sexual con cara de niño? Sábes que película están estrenando en los cines? Es una historia basada en un libro.

Ichigo, no, no,lo sé, ¿Porqué?

Entonces el pelinegro extendió un libro grueso ante el shinigami sustituto...

Decía ee? 50 sombras de grey... Y luego dijo emmn y ¿Qué tiene?

Ishida volvió a tomar el libro y lo abrió en la parte del cuarto rojo , y se le devolvió.

Ichigo empezó a leer en voz alta pero poco a poco,fue bajando la voz ...

Pero que mierda es estooo! ¿Porqué tienes esto? Acaso te gustan estas cosas? Espera queee? Rukia iría hoy a ver la adaptación de esta novela al cine? Con con Mizuiro... Nooooooooo!

Ichigo salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, entro a su casa sin saludar a Yuzu ni a Karin que estaban en el recibidor, entró a la habitación con el número 15 y no estaba quien buscaba, se resigno y se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

Al entrar al baño no tocó la puerta ni nada, porque pensó que no habría nadie, pero se equivocaba, Rukia estaba en el baño en ropa interior, Ichigo se sonrojó a más no poder y ella artículo : si te estabas haciendo por lo menos debiste tocar la puerta...

Rukia tomó la toalla y salió del baño.

El pelinaranja le gritó que no se fuera

Eehh? ¿Quieres que me bañe contigo? Grito Rukia de regreso.

Ichigo se sonrojó y le grito: noo es que tengo que hablar contigo antes que te vallas!

- Esta bien, pero apúrate que voy tarde!

Ichigo se baño lo más rápido posible y salio corriendo para el cuarto de sus hermanas, lugar en donde Rukia se estaba quedando.

-¿Qué pasa fresa?!

-Eeeh ehh, no sabía como decir que el no quería que ella fuera al cine...

Lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue: yo tambien quiero ir!...

-Ella aceptó (recuerden que Rukia no sabe nada sobre citas).

Ambos salieron de la casa sin ser vistos (extrañamente todos desaparecieron xD)

**-En la plaza-**

Mizuiro estaba vestido con un pantalón negro de tela y una camisa blanca con corbata negra. (se veía muy guapo).

Llegó Rukia y saludo al chico, el le respondió tomando su mano y atrayéndola hacia el, en un movimiento rápido le besó la mejilla mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura.

Ichigo estaba que hervía! Tocio un poco para avisar que estaba ahí.

Ichigo asi que viniste... ¿Porqué?

Rukia respondió: me dijo que el quería ver la película que vamos a ver y quiso acompañarnos ^.^

Mnmnmn asi que te gustan este tipo de cosas... Que bueno!

No, no es eso... Respondió Ichigo y pensó para si mismo que lo que en realidad quería decir era que **NUNCA DEJARÍA A RUKIA EN MANOS DE TII. ENANO PERVERTIDO! **

Compraron los boletos,un par de golosinas: chocolates, palomitas de maíz y refrescos para luego entrar a la sala de cine...

Continuara?


End file.
